


Pain I've Felt Just To Be With You

by GodOfDemons



Series: Pain I've Felt (Pairings for different fandoms) [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: As are Izuna and everyone else, Bascially no one's dead, F/F, F/M, Itachi and Shisui are soulmates, Itachi can't have happinness, M/M, Madara Tobirama and Hiroshima are still alive, Modern/Normal AU, Naruto's parents are alive and Naruto still has the fox demon inside of him, Not even those who should be dead, Pain, Shisui is depressed, So muh pain, Suicide Attempt, They have the power of the eyes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfDemons/pseuds/GodOfDemons
Summary: Will get sadder later~





	Pain I've Felt Just To Be With You

Shisui looked at the clock with a bored expression. He waited, and waited, and waited, and waited. He leaned his head against his table and waited some more.

_“It’s boring.”_ Shisui thinks as he yawns. He was waiting for Itachi and Sasuke to come over, they were supposed to be there ten minutes ago. The alpha was bored, he hates waiting. There’s nothing to do.

He feels a sudden rush of panic and yawns. His soulmate was panicking over something, then he felt them relax a bit.

Feeling your soulmate’s emotions was always a pain to Shisui.

For one, he didn’t know who his soulmate was. His soulmate was usually feeling either stress, happiness, a bit sad at some times, or love, for whatever reason that was. Each pair of soulmates found their soulmates through different ways.

Shisui stands up, stretching his arms and looking back at the clock. He was excited for game night, he had gotten some new games and invited Itachi and Sasuke, who both agreed excitedly. He also invited Obito and his soulmate Kakashi, they agreed happily. (Kakashi only went because Obito gave him a sad tone on the phone, his voice cracking and sounded as if he’d burst out crying any second and Kakashi quickly agreed so that Obito wouldn’t start crying. Their soulmate finding was simpler, they had each other’s names on their wrists.)

The doorbell rang and Shisui felt guilt, sighing again but then heard muffled voices belonging to his friends and ran to the door with a dust trail behind him. He smiled happily at the two, Sasuke holding his backpack on his back and a drink tray in his hands. Shisui took the drink tray and moved so they could come inside.

“Obito and Kakashi are right behind us.” Itachi says as he places the bag of McDonald’s down, Shisui seeing them not to far away and welcomed them all with a grin. Obito smiled back, Shisui ruffling his hair and looking at Obito’s eyes. One was his normal eye, the other was an underground operation that his uncle agreed to. It was purple with black rings. Half of Obito’s body was scarred, and miraculously he survived getting almost crushed. Kakashi had been given one of Obito’s eyes, a gift for him since Kakashi lost one of his eyes.

Itachi began getting Sasuke’s food out, handing his younger brother his food. Sasuke was too young to tell what dynamic he was. He and the beautiful omega Itachi had a bet. Shisui bet that Sasuke was going to be an alpha, Itachi bet omega.

Itachi pushed some of his hair behind his ear, Sasuke eating his chicken nuggets rapidly. Itachi scolded Sasuke to chew then swallow in a mother like way. Shisui knew whoever got Itachi was going to be a lucky person, to have such a beautiful omega with them, to hold him in his arms.

Shisui slapped his own cheeks and shook his head. His friend were here now, stop daydreaming about Itachi’s beauty. “Shisui nii-chan! Itachi nii-chan was complaining at McDonalds that you were going to have our heads, what does that mean?” Sasuke asks, Shisui tilting his head to the side with an amused smile. Sasuke had some chocolate milk around his mouth, along with some crumbs.

“That means that I’m going to force Itachi, Obito, and Kakashi to watch some horror movies tonight while I take you to go see Finding Dory. Then when we get back we’ll play some games.” Shisui says and Sasuke smiles so brightly and cutely that it should be illegal.

Shisui pretended to die, saying dramatically that Sasuke’s cuteness was too much. Sasuke whined a little, puffing his cheeks as he turned his head. Shisui grabbed a napkin and wiped away the mess on the child’s face after getting back up.

Once Sasuke was done eating, Shisui stealing some fries from everyone and drinking his coke, Shisui kept his promise, his eyes flashing red with the Kotoamatsukami as he looked at them. “I will know if you don’t watch it.” Shisui says and turns away to take Sasuke to the movies. Itachi paled and when Shisui left, he felt a sudden jolt of fear. He walked down the block with Sasuke, taking the bus and to the movies. He ignored the soulmate feelings, he’s gotten used to it since he was six. Shisui had to, or else he would be panicking a lot, feeling over joyed with tears about to burst out of his eyes, and many other things.

During the movies Shisui kept feeling fear, though not showing it as he watched it. He ate his skittles, though not many, and had most of the bag left as he left with Sasuke.

When he came home he facepalmed. Itachi was behind a fort of pillows and Kakashi had a trembling Obito curled up next to him. Kakashi just watched as the alien killed people. Shisui grabbed the remote and turned it off. He loved the series, as did Kakashi so it wasn’t really a punishment for him. Shisui knew that Obito and Itachi hated horror movies, and the movie he chose was sci-fi, not horror. It still scared them the same.

“You okay Itachi?” Shisui asks, walking over to Itachi and gently moved some of the fort away. He saw Itachi’s sharigan activated and the Kotoamatsukami was being shown. Shisui winced seeing it, a reminder of last year.

He was eleven, done with the world. Danzo, a man who hated their family and always insulted Shisui since he was five. He called Shisui a mistake, a disgrace, and many other things. Shisui began believing it, he became depressed and began cutting. He always watched the red lines of blood go down his arms and laughed, crying as he felt sad, broken.

He still has the scars, which he hides behind his long sleeves. Shisui tried drowning himself in the bath, the water almost killed him, had Madara not found him in time. Itachi was with him, seeing it, Shisui was almost dead and Itachi got the Kotoamatsukami. When Shisui woke up he found out that Madara and the rest of the police force arrested Danzo. Danzo is rotting in jail to this very day still, until he dies.

It was one year ago. Shisui still hides the scars. He doesn’t let them know that he still feels broken, wanting to die still every time he holds a knife. How easy he could slit his wrists and leave this world.

But he doesn’t. He wants to meet his soulmate once, just once. That’s what’s keeping him alive right no.

“Hey, Itachi, don’t worry. Come on, Sasuke’s setting up Escape the Room, Virus version.” Shisui says and pats Itachi’s head, giving him a small smile of reassurance. Itachi looked at him, his Kotoamatsukami deactivating as well as his sharigan.

Itachi stood up, feeling a bit stiff and Shisui stretched. Shisui felt embarrassed and as he looked at Itachi to ask if they wanted something to eat, he saw Itachi’s face was slightly pink.

He looked at himself and saw his shirt had risen a bit to show off some of his stomach, Shisui lowered his arms and put his hands on Itachi’s shoulders.

He leaned to Itachi and kissed him.

Itachi’s face flushed even more and Shisui felt the embarrassment of his soulmate build up. Shisui deepened the kiss, needing more proof. His hands then wrapped onto Itachi’s waist, Itachi’s arms were wrapped around his neck as the slightly taller Shisui leaned down.

He heard something drop and as Shisui turned around, feeling irritated from his soulmate, he saw Obito covering Sasuke’s eyes and Kakashi had dropped his book. Shisui turned to look at Itachi, who indeed in fact hold an irritated expression as he glared at Kakashi, sharigan flaring to life.

“Looks like I got to meet the one who kept making me have panic attacks.” Shisui teases with a wink, Itachi looking at him confused and slightly horrified.

“I swear, when Sasuke doesn’t tell you where he’s going you panic like you’re going to have a fucking heart attack.” Shisui deadpanned, giving Itachi a blank stare and Itachi hides his face with his hands.

Shisui sighs and then smiles, kissing Itachi’s forehead and dragging him to the table as they began playing Escape the Room.

Almost an hour later Kakashi, Itachi, and Shisui were trying to figure out how to solve the last puzzle. An intense atmosphere was surrounding them. Sasuke and Obito were on the couch watching a Disney movie, leaving those too into the game alone. They all had their Sharigan activated and as there was a minute left, Itachi put in the code and the success sound came from it. The three cheered, Shisui grabbing Itachi’s waist and bringing him into a long happy kiss. Itachi kissed back, both feeling a warm flutter in their hearts.

Kakashi went to Obito and also brought him into a kiss, Sasuke’s eyes being covered by one of Obito’s hands.

When they were setting things up in the living room for bed, Sasuke already asleep. Itachi was curled up next to Shisui, who had his arms still covered with his long sleeves. Shisui was holding Itachi close, a warmth in his chest made Shisui stare at the ceiling and suppressed a sigh. Obito was on his phone with Kakashi’s head on his lap. Obito looked at Shisui and both slowly removed their soulmates off of them.

They were now on Shisui’s back porch, Shisui looking at his covered arms. “Don’t worry, I have scars to last a lifetime.” Obito says, Shisui wincing at the words and looking at Obito. He took off his shirt, the fresh cold air feeling nice on his hot skin. His many scars were showing.

Unlike Obito, who doesn’t care about people staring, Shisui did. Their judging eyes and harsh whispers, around him. So he covered them.

He covered his mistakes and new ones, not wanting anyone to worry.

Obito grabbed one of Shisui’s arms, hands going across old scars and stopping at some new ones. “Shisui,” Obito began, worry on his face and in his voice. Shisui jerks his arm back, Obito sighing and sitting on a chair. “Itachi’s going to worry.”

“I thought you said you wouldn’t judge?” Shisui asks playfully, a smile on his face as he looks up at the stars and the full moon. Obito hums and raises an eyebrow.

“I never said that.” Obito hums, stretching as he took off his shirt as well. They just sat on the railing, staying quiet as their scars were being shown.

Shisui watched the stars flicker, the buzzing of insects were calming. The cool breezes cooling both boys down, Shisui looking back at his arms.

“Shisui,” Obito began, looking at him with gentle eyes. “Itachi won’t care about the scars, he’ll help you get over what happened.” His voice was calm and soothing. “Stop hurting yourself.”

“But it’s the only way I know how to get over it.” Shisui says, watching the stars and Obito sighs. Shisui felt his head get hit by a karate chop and he turns to pout at the one who did it, not looking one bit guilty.

“Just because I have more scars than you doesn’t mean that you have to compete with me.” Obito deadpans, Shisui glaring.

“As if you can talk, you let yourself be crushed by the debris. And I’m the one they call suicidal.” Shisui snaps back, rolling his eyes as Obito glares. Obito tackles him and Shisui squeals.

“So mean Tobi!” Shisui whines as he tries to get away. Obito snorts as Shisui keeps whining, unknown to them that Itachi and Kakashi were awake.

And heard every word.

**Author's Note:**

> Will get sadder later~


End file.
